During laparoscopic surgery, the surgeon typically stands to one side of the operating table while manipulating relatively long instruments and while viewing the procedure on a video monitor. Unfortunately, the surgeon has little opportunity to move the body and change posture, which often leads to fatigue and pain. Thus, there is a strong need for an apparatus to support the surgeon during such procedures in a manner that reduces the stress and strain on the surgeon's body.